Forgiveness is Earned
by GUIDix
Summary: What happens when Zeref is killed by Natsu and his mate from his previous life returns to be with him? Read to find out!(Rated M to be safe) I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ITS CHARACTERS. I am on date with the manga so it may contain some spoilers of what comes after the tartaros arc.


**HEY GUYS! GUIDix_ here with my new story. This will strictly be a NatsuXFem Acnologia fic. So I don't have an update schedule It depends on the mood I am in which story I will write for. Anyways in this story Acnologia will be an overprotective, very possessive girl and a bit aggressive to those who she thinks will be a threat for her relationship with Natsu. Anyways on with the !**

"Natsu" (Normal voice)

 **"Natsu"(Dreams or mental communication)**

"NATSU"(Shouting)

 _ **"NATSU"**_ **(Attacks)**

 ***Place***

 **~Time skip~**

 ***NOISE***

 **[PoV]**

 ***Unknown cave in the middle of the mountains***

A figure was while crying in the middle of a dark cave. It was a woman in her twenties; she had jet black hair and only wore a white kimono that hugged her curvaceous figure.

"Finally, I am finally free from his curse. Now I can finally be together with you again my mate, my Natsu." The figure then grew angel-like wings made out of black energy and started flying looking for her mate.

 **~Time skip two months~**

 ***With Natsu***

"Man it's great to be to finally able to go on a job again." Said a male with pink hair to no one in particular. This man was no other than Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer and the man who had killed Zeref. After the whole Alvarez ordeal Natsu started to take jobs with his team once more. But today he had decided on going alone to spend some time away from everything and relax. He was returning to Crocus after having completed his job, a simple dark guild elimination request.

The dark guild was a day away from Crocus by foot and seeing he was alone he decided to skip the torture that was taking a train and decided to walk. He had already settled his camp and was ready to sleep when he smelt a familiar scent in the air, one he was hoping not to smell for the rest of his life.

"Acnologia." He said in a dark tone as he stood up and got in a battle stance but what happened next surprised him. In front of him landed the most beautiful woman he had seen in his entire life. As she retracted her black wings he noticed her mesmerizing golden eyes all red and puffy from crying. The next thing she did rendered him speechless.

"NATSU-KUN!" Shouted the woman as she tackled him to the ground and planted her soft lips on his. Natsu widened his eyes before the mysterious woman shoved her tongue into his mouth, he couldn't help but melt into the kiss and fight back, earning a moan from the strange girl. Once they broke up the kiss gasping for air the woman snuggled to his chest without letting him go.

"Umm… who are you?" Asked Natsu causing the girl to stiffen.

"I am your mate."

"What do you mean, I never dated a girl even less had sex." Stated Natsu.

 ***SIGH*** "It's a long story; please promise me you will her till the end."Said the girl while looking at Natsu.

"Ok." He said with a bit of reluctance.

"As you may have noticed I smell like Acnologia." She said earning a nod from Natsu.

"That is because I'm Acnologia." This caused Natsu to try to stand up but was held down by the girl on top of him.

"LET ME GO!" Shouted Natsu trying to use his fire but finding unable to do so.

"NO. I'M NOT A KILLER, I SWEAR! ZEREF CURSED ME!" This statement caused Natsu to look at the girl with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, unsure of what to expect.

"Four hundred years ago, I was a normal dragon slayer trained by Zarckos the Chaos Dragon at that time. He was kind and gentle, he raised me and took care of me. Then one day I found a man, he was kind and gentle, he loved life and protected it. That man was you Natsu. **(A/N: MANGA SPOILER AHEAD. I WILL UNDERLINE THEM AND I WILL PUT ANOTHER NOTICE WHEN I WILL BE SURE THERE WILL BE NOMORE SPIOLERS FROM THERE ONWARDS)**

The stories of E.N.D they are all fake. At first I didn't know who you were. As I got to know you more and more, I fell harder and harder for you."

"You mean, that as E.N.D I never killed?" Asked Natsu. He heard stories of the evil demon he was and how he killed thousands, when he found out he was E.N.D during the attack from Alvarez he was shocked and disgusted. Now he knew all that was a lie.

"But what about the rumors?" He asked earning a chuckle from the girl who was resting her head against his chest in his arms.

"They are all fake. Yeah, you did destroy a lot of landscape but that was when you fought against dragons to protect humans or other demons like Deliora."

"Heh it seems I cause a lot of destruction in all of my lives."

"Anyway, one day we just started dated. After a year we were both really in love so we decided to mate. That way our souls would be together forever. See?" As she said this she opened a bit of her kimono revealing a series of demon black marking forming a circle. Natsu felt attracted to it so he decided to touch it, when he did so he earned a moan from the girl in his arms.

"Sorry."

"It's been so long. I miss your touch, maybe after I finish explaining I can mark you again. It seems that with your change of life my mark disappeared." She said with a sly smile saying the last part whispering in his ear sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

"Umm, first explain the whole story."

"Fine spoilsport. When your brother, Zeref, found out, he hated me for _stealing_ his little brother's affection from him so he cursed me. If I got close to you I would cause you pain. And so I decided to separate myself from you but the curse has another part." When she suddenly stopped Natsu was about to ask what happened when she suddenly kissed him again leaving him without words once more.

"What was that for?" He asked with a huge blush on his face.

"Sorry, it's just that I had forgotten how it feels to be wrapped in your warmth. It brings back so many happy memories." She answered with a beautiful smile.

 ***SIGH*** "I still don't trust you enough and you still haven't explained why you killed so much people and Igneel." He said in a harsh tone causing he smile to disappear and be replaced with a frown.

"Yeah, sorry. The second part of the cure was that if I had negative emotions I would lose control of my body. When I heard Igneel sealed you the sadness from knowing you wouldn't remember me and the pain turned me into monster. I had no control over my body. In Tenrou when I saw you I was overjoyed. So much I nearly broke the curse but the Zeref told me you hated me and that you would never remember me. That broke me again and although couldn't stop the blast I could diminish its power a bit. In Tataros, seeing Igneel filled me with hatred and anger at him, who made the only person I had ever loved forget me. When I killed him it was one of my mayor regrets. After I left he told me you would always hate me and I would never be able to be loved by you again. I SWEAR NATSU IT WAS ALL THAT DAMN CURSE'S FALT I WOULD NEVER DO IT!" At this point she was crying in his arms. Now that Natsu saw her so fragile and broken he couldn't help but feel hatred towards Zeref and be even more happy he killed him **SPOILERS END HERE …**

"And you expect me to just forgive you for KILLING MY FATHER!? It was because you didn't fight the damn curse I lost 7 years in a freaking island, it's your fault the one who is like a father to me, lost a leg and an arm and most importantly is your fault IGNEEL IS DEAD!" Said Natsu in rage as he stood up causing the girl to fall to the floor.

"FINE, I won't lose you. You belong to ME and if you won't forgive me I will make you do it and I will make you love me again." She answered as she stood up and started flaring her magic.

"I am not yours and I will never be your mate again! If I ever was, that was before you caused my family so much pain and suffering!" Said Natsu igniting himself in flames.

Suddenly he was thrown back, crashing into the tree they were sitting next to by a wave of Chaos magic. She then jumped on top of him binding him to the ground and ripped of his vest open, exposing his chest.

"YES YOU WILL! I won't lose you again and I will make sure you won't be able to leave my side." She said with a voice full of sorrow. She then lowered her head to his chest biting his left pectoral inserting her magic through her fangs. When she raised her head she saw the mark take the form of a dragon head **(A/n the same guild mark as Rising Fang.)** Afterwards her eyes drifted to the sleeping face of Natsu who had fainted due to the amount of magic she used on her mark.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I can't lose you again but I swear I will atone for all my sins and earn your forgiveness." Said Acnologia in tears. Then she rested her head on his chest without undoing the energy shackles binding him to the ground so he wouldn't leave when he woke up. Not that he would be able to get very far due to the mark she had placed on him, completely binding their souls. They had to stay by each other's side for the rest of their not so short lives.

 **OH MY GOD that took a long time to write. Anyway I hope you liked my new story. I have no set update schedule so I will most likely update whatever story I get inspiration for. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Big shout out to ShesTheBoss19, digemsmack and DraigTrueEmperor9 who helped me with some ideas for the story. Until later.**

 **GUIDix _ singing off.**

 **(Beta read by ShesTheBoss19)**


End file.
